De notas de secuestro, Sirenas y algodón de azucar
by Westland
Summary: Hotaru quiere ir al circo, pero Haruka quiere dormir. OneShot corto, dulce y divertido [creo]. Algo de Haruka&Michiru R&R!


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que intervienen en la historia me pertenecen, aunque más de una vez he intentado robarlos. En fin.

**DE NOTAS DE SECUESTRO, SIRENAS Y ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR**

۝**Жєςŧℓαŋ₫**۝

"¡Haruka-papa!"

"No"

"Pero…"

"He dicho que no y es que no." Haruka, con la nuca apoyada en la palma de la mano, se giró dándole la espalda, y tirando algunos cojines en el proceso. Hotaru, viendo que su carita de cachorro (que siempre surtía efecto con Michiru) no servía de nada, hinchó los carrillos en una mueca de enfado que habría derretido el hielo del corazón del mismísimo diablo.

"¡Pero Haruka-papa! ¡Yo quiero ir al circo!"

"Michiru vuelve mañana, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella?"

"¡Hoy es el último día, Haruka-papa! ¡Por favor!"

El circo. El último lugar de la Tierra al que querría ir. Lleno de gente, de ruido, y aún peor, de payasos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Haruka. Payasos, con esas eternas sonrisas pintadas en la cara… claramente eran una manifestación del maligno.

"Haruka-papa está hecha polvo, Himme-chan. Espera a que vuelva Setsuna y…"

"¿Y si Setsuna-mama no vuelve hoy?"

"¡Entonces espera a que el maldito circo vuelva a la ciudad, por todos los…!" _respira hondo, Haruka, contrólate. Es solo una niña pequeña que quiere hacer lo mismo que las demás niñas pequeñas…_"lo siento, Himme-chan, pero te he dicho que no…"

Hotaru sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no derramarlas, le gritó a la espalda de Haruka,

"¡Tonta!"

Y salió corriendo de la habitación. Haruka suspiró. Le dolía hacerle eso a Hotaru, pero llevaba cuatro días sin dormir y no podía con su alma. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando Michiru no estaba. La joven violinista estaba haciendo una gira por Europa, y en esos momentos debía de estar dando el primer concierto de su carrera en España, donde al parecer había conseguido un gran número de seguidores que adoraban su trabajo.

Pero mientras su fan número uno se pasaba las noches mirando al techo.

La cama de matrimonio era demasiado grande sin su belleza acuática. Aunque estirara los brazos y las piernas, le seguía pareciendo enorme, como una isla desierta. Una isla desierta de 1'90x2 metros, rellena de plumas y con sábanas de seda, pero una isla desierta al fin y al cabo.

Ya ni siquiera le servía el viejo truco de contar sirenas, ya que en vez de saltar y volver a zambullirse como se suponía que tenían que hacer, empezaban a bailar danzas bastante sugerentes, lo que desde luego no contribuía a relajar a Haruka, quien por otro lado acababa maldiciendo los deseos de su subconsciente.

Y llegó al punto de que aquella mañana Setsuna le había preguntado si se estaba preparando para el casting de una película de zombis.

_Muy graciosa, la viajera del tiempo esta, _se dijo Haruka, _muy graciosa…_

Pero la última imagen en su cabeza antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo (cosa que Michiru no habría aprobado), fue una sirena tocando el violín.

Pronto Hotaru supo que su Haruka-papa ya estaba dormida. No es que hiciera falta ser muy inteligente para saberlo, hasta un sordo hubiera escuchado los ronquidos de la senchi del viento, y cuenta la leyenda que solo un beso de cierta violinista era capaz de calmarlos. Eso, y una combinación de intentar asfixiarla con la almohada y amenazarla con dormir en el sofá por el resto de su existencia.

Pero eso es otra historia, y algo muy diferente pasaba por la cabeza de Hotaru cuando entró de puntillas en el salón.

Fuera como fuese, Haruka-papa la llevaría al circo. Ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Con precaución, se acercó hasta la rubia y le dejó un trozo de papel sobre el estómago. Pero cuando dio la vuelta para irse, sintió como algo la agarraba por la muñeca, y solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de que encontrara su mejilla contra el pecho de Haruka.

"Michiru…"

XxXxX

La despertó un cosquilleo en la nariz, y después de restregarse los ojos, descubrió que la causa era una mata de pelo negro que, por supuesto, pertenecía a Hotaru. Haruka se preguntó cómo diablos habría llegado ahí.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se incorporó y quedó sentada sobre el sofá. Mientras se estiraba, oyó un leve crujido, y al levantarse descubrió que había estado sentada sobre un trozo de papel. Un recorte irregular de un papel con dibujos de ositos en que estaba escrito con letra infantil:

_Haruka-papa,_

_Su ija a sido secuestrada._

_Si quiere volver ha berla con vida, valla esta tarde al circo y espere junto a la gaula de los monitos._

_Atentamente, _

_El Secuestrador._

_Psdt: es imposivle que te pierdas. El circo tiene una gran carpa roja._

Haruka sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y que una estúpida sonrisa se le extendía de oreja a oreja. Miró la cara de la niña, que aún dormía, y extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

"Himme-chan, Himme-chan…"

Hotaru hizo un ruidito de fastidio y entreabrió los ojos. Haruka le dio un beso en la frente antes de decirle,

"Me alegra ver que has conseguido escapar y volver a casa sana y salva."

Hotaru se ruborizó hasta las raíces del pelo.

"¡No es justo! ¡No pude soltarme!"

Haruka se echó a reír alegremente y le revolvió el pelo, divertida.

"¿Y cuál era tu maléfico plan?"

"Iba a esconderme en el coche cuando lo cogieras para ir a buscarme…"

"¿Y no te parece cruel hacer eso mientras que la pobre Haruka-papa sufre pensando en su pequeña y secuestrada Himme-chan?" dijo la senchi dramáticamente llevándose una mano al corazón.

Por toda respuesta, la niña hundió la cara en un cojín, y Haruka tuvo que agacharse para poder oír sus palabras.

"A ti no te importa, tú no me quieres…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le preguntó Haruka suavemente, ignorando la sabia máxima de que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

"¡No me quieres llevar al circo!"

Haruka la miró durante unos segundos, y con un suspiro levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Está bien, está bien. Parece que no podré vivir en paz si no te llevo…"

Hotaru despegó la cara del cojín y miró a la rubia esperanzadoramente.

"¿de verdad?"

Haruka sonrió (si, con esa sonrisa sexy y seductora), y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Sube a vestirte, mi rehén."

Con velocidad supersónica, Hotaru subió las escaleras dando saltos de alegría. Haruka se rascó la cabeza pensativamente. Si no fuera por los payasos…

XxXxX

¡Benditas franjas horarias! Gracias a ellas, llegaría a casa a la hora de cenar, y podría enseñarle a Haruka el bronceado que había conseguido en tan solo cuatro días. Aunque algo le decía que saber que su novia se había paseado en bikini por una playa extranjera no le haría mucha gracia a la chica de ojos verdes.

Tales eran los pensamientos de Michiru cuando giraba cuidadosamente las llaves en la cerradura. Pero cuando entró, las luces estaban apagadas. Nadie en la cocina, nadie en el salón. Ni siquiera debajo del sofá.

_Tal vez hayan salido a cenar…_

Con el ceño fruncido subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de Hotaru… y nada más echar un vistazo dentro tuvo un arrebato de incontrolable ternura.

En la pequeña cama de Hotaru, estaban ella y Haruka, la niña con los puños cerrados sobre la camisa de su ''padre'' mientras dormían placidamente. Michiru no pudo evitar una sonrisa al observar como las largas piernas de Haruka sobresalían del colchón.

Con cuidado, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, le dio a Hotaru un beso en la punta de la nariz y las cubrió a ambas con una de las mantas.

Un ronquido especialmente sonoro de Haruka llamó la atención de la violinista, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó cariñosamente un mechón rubio de la cara de la joven.

Con un bostezo, Haruka entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, como queriéndose asegurar de que Michiru estaba realmente ahí.

"Lo siento" susurró la sirena "te he despertado."

"Y te lo agradezco" susurró a su vez Haruka con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la cama "estaba soñando con payasos."

"Mi pobre Haruka" rió Michiru mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. "Te he echado de menos"

Con un guiñó, Haruka le rodeó la cintura para acercarla más a ella antes de besarla.

Sería capaz de asfixiarse con tal de no romper ese beso. Pero prefirió ahorrarle el mal trago a Michiru.

"Ven" la cogió de la mano "No quiero despertar a Hotaru ahora que por fin está calladita."

"Tienes la mano pringosa" le dijo la Reina de los Mares suavemente una vez que hubieron salido de la habitación. Haruka se encogió de hombros.

"Le compré dos algodones de azúcar esta tarde, y por supuesto al final me los comí yo."

Sin dejar de sonreír, Michiru se llevó la mano de Haruka a los labios, quitando a besos y con alguna que otra ayuda de la lengua el algodón de azúcar. Al terminar le guiñó pícaramente un ojo a Haruka, que ya estaba colorada como un tomate.

"¿Sabes?" dijo la rubia suavemente "hoy ya he cumplido con mis deberes paternales… pero creo que te debo algo a ti."

Entre risas contenidas (no era plan de despertar a Hotaru y arruinar la diversión) la senchi del viento llevó en volandas a su sirena al dormitorio.

Con ese iban… ah, si. Cinco días sin dormir.

**fin**

_Nota de la Autora:_

Disculpad la poca calidad de la historia, estoy en medio de una _grave _crisis de inspiración y estoy bastante desesperada. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado.

Sabéis que el pequeño botón morado de abajo os atrae inexorablemente, y como los reviews anónimos están habilitados, los más vagos no tendrán ni que registrarse. Sería inmensamente feliz si me dijerais que os a parecido y que errores veis en la historia.

¡Os quiero!

Haruka: ¡zzzzzzzzzz! (graaan ronquido)

Michiru (almohada en mano): BWAHAHAHA! (risa diabólica)

_¡Dedicado a mi musa!_


End file.
